school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Ronny
Ronald "Ronny" McPeterson is a main character appearing in Adventure Sponge and Advanced Education. He is Michael's best friend. He was originally hired by Mr. Krabs to be the replacement for Rigby. He went missing for quite a while, but later became one of the main characters in Advanced Education. He first appeared in the Adventure Sponge episode "Spooky Halloween Mystery". Appearance Ronny is a short talking rabbit with light brown fur, long ears(which stick up without headwear), blue eyes, and a white tail. He is never seen without his orange skateboard with purple wheels, which he had nicknamed "Darius". Main Outfits In Adventure Sponge, 8th Grade Adventures, Forever Sophomores, Advanced Education, and the Dog-Daze series, he was normally seen wearing a baggy blue hoodie that covers the top of his legs, a silver helmet, and black elbow and knee-pads. Ronny also lacks pants and shoes. In Senior Year, Ronny discards his helmet and wears a sleeveless, blue hooded jacket with a silver zipper over an orange t-shirt with a red flame pattern and a skull on it. He also wears black fingerless gloves with purple borders, and keeps his elbow and knee-pads. Side Outfits * When he was younger, he wore an orange collared shirt with a purple square outline pattern underneath a pair of blue overalls. * In the alternate timeline, he wore black shades, a black hoodie over a red shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, gold chain necklaces and a red cap with a black brim. When visiting the Connellys household, he wore a dark brown t-shirt with a blue scarf, dark blue athletic shorts with white highlights, and brown sandals. * During the Homecoming Dance, Ronny wore a black blazer with a white shirt and red tie. * During the home videos in "Memories", Ronny wears an orange and purple jacket over his checkered shirt and overalls. Personality Ronny is a laid back guy. He usually acts calm towards others. However, he is often irritated by Michael's puppet hand named Mr. Ed. He usually says "I really hate that puppet" whenever the puppet speaks. This catchphrase is later used by Rigby in the School Daze series. He also likes skateboarding, as he is always seen using one. When he was abandoned from the group, he developed a deep hatred for Michael, as well as his friends and family. He eventually made amends with Michael in Advanced Education, and is currently living at his house. He is also shown to be very competitive when it comes to games, especially Trivia for Kids. He easily gets upset whenever he loses. Ronny also has a speech impediment, as he would often pronounce certain words incorrectly. Ronny is one of the only people(aside from Allison and Uncle Jerry) who are fond of Terri, and would often act defensive towards those who insult her. Near the end of Dog-Daze and the start of Senior Year, it is revealed that Ronny has a crush on Bonnie Anderson, and the gang often teased him for it. Biography Adventure Sponge In Adventure Sponge, Ronny first appeared in "Spooky Halloween Mystery", when he, along with Michael, attend a Halloween party at the Krusty Krab. Him and Michael were hired by Mr. Krabs to replace Mordecai and Rigby after their portal stopped working. Since then, Ronny continued to go on adventures with Spongebob, Finn, and the rest of the gang, with Ronny constantly complaining about Mr. Ed. He became more of a minor character after "Uncle Funtime 3". 8th Grade Adventures Ronny's first appearance in the School Daze series was the episode "Michael the Explorer", where he, along with the Adventure Sponge gang, was kidnapped by Trent Boyett and forced to watch Dora the Explorer, until he was rescued by Tom, Dora, Diego, and Michael. He mysteriously disappeared after that. However, he did return in a post-8th Grade Adventures short "Caillou's Reaction Video". During the gang's adventure, they ran into Ronny, who confronted Michael for abandoning him. Michael then proceeded to run him over with his car. Forever Sophomores Ronny apparently survived getting hit by a car in the aforementioned short, since he appears again in Forever Sophomores, as he is one of the attendees at Frederick Jones' Animal Therapy Center. He attended because he was depressed about Michael abandoning him. Before Caillou leaves with Phineas, Ferb, Dipper, Mabel, and the rest of the gang to form a team in order to save Perry, he tells Caillou to tell him that he is "fucking dead". Caillou does tell him what Ronny said later on, but Michael doesn't seem to care. Advanced Education/Senior Year Ronny returns again in the Advanced Education episode "Ronny's Not a Fan", as the main antagonist. He helps Plankton and Mr. Greenie steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. They then head down to Nona's House to kill Michael, since he believes he still lives there. Spongebob, Patrick, and Finn then go to Franklin to warn Tom and co. At Nona's while Uncle Jerry is installing the new fan, Ronny approaches Michael and angrily rants on how he did so many fun things without him, and that he didn't tell him anything about what the family has been up to recently. Michael then explains that he thought Ronny was killed in a plane crash. At the time, Ronny and his family were taking a trip to Hawaii. The plane was delayed, so they had to travel by vehicle and boat instead. Ronny never got to inform Michael, since there was no internet connection. Ronny then understood the misunderstanding, threw Plankton and Mr. Greenie into the river, returned the formula, and reconciled with Michael. He is currently living at Michael's house, and would often join Tom and co. for their Wednesday Dinner-Outings and Weekend Adventures. Gallery Ronny_AE.png Ronny_AS.png Ronny_DD.png Ronny_SY.png